Sally and Kowalski
Sally and Kowalski are antagonists and Lyle Van de Groot's main henchwomen in George of the Jungle 2. They are always seen together to try and capture George and Ape or to destroy the Jungle. Personalities Sally and Kowalski are best described as arrogant, greedy, and rude. They are both very loyal to their boss Lyle Van de Groot and possibly even fancy him as if they destroy the treehouse with Ursula in it and defeat George, they would have Lyle for themselves. They also are eager to argue with anyone who gets in their way. Appearances Sally and Kowalski are first seen heading along a corridor towards George's room with Lyle. After they break in with a fake key pass they turn off the alarm which is a bird. Kowalski finds several lion clothes which one has the deed to the Jungle in. Sally says the old witch (Ursulas mother) said the deed is in Georges underwear. They are all surprised as to how many garments George has. Lyle gets passed more and more of the garments which he gets frustrated by. After almost giving up Lyle eventually finds the deed and Sally and Kowalski grin with delight. Next time they are seen is trying to capture George and Ape outside a casino. Sally holds a gun to them and orders Ape to go with them, but Ape just makes fun of them. Sally says Ape owes them 17 years worth of debts and Kowalski orders them to move. Having thrown a suitcase at the women they chase after them, George and Ape use various obstacles to try and stall the women, such as a clothes rack and hitting the Jackpot buttons. This aggrivates the women throwing people out of the way to get to George and Ape, George thenfalls on a pool table as Kowalski lunges towards him showing a lot of her breasts. Having almost captured them George and Ape get away as the women try and get them running down an escalator. As they search for George and Ape they are seen searching an old granny instead of cranny and when they realise they then make a run for it. In the final scene, Sally and Kowalski are seen on a bulldozer guarding it. Coconuts aren't thrown at them unlike other henchmen who have all been defeated in various ways. George runs up to the bulldozer and climbs on it which startles Sally briefly, as George tries to reason with her she smiles before elbowing and punching him off. Kowalski then climbs over the bulldozer to help Sally. Once she gets over they both grin and giggle seeing George's head hit trees this is a bad move though As it leaves one side open. Sally kicks him off once there are no more trees, but George manages to climb onto the tyre as the women give a surprised look thinking they had defeated him. As George explains that he now has to hit women but gives them a fighting chance, Kowalski looks shocked then looks down and smiles before she kicks him in the crotch. George in great pain falls off the bulldozer and rethinks sportsmanship. As the women turn into the bulldozer they smile before they find they have been tricked as Rocky has managed to get rid of the driver without them knowing and is poised to attack as they look terrified. Rocky kicks the women's jaws which sends them flying and screaming as they try to keep hold of something. They both do several flips in the air before crashing down in a open piece of land. As they get up Rocky hops along to join them and sees them struggling to get up panting for air. Once they are up Rocky has an idea as to how to punish them, and jumps on the women's shoulders five times each showing no mercy. The women grunt and squeal as their bodies are smacked into the ground With Rocky taking delight in defeating them. Rocky then leaves Sally and Kowalski knocked out, trapped in the ground up to their breasts in mud unable to to escape, before hopping off, the women aren't seen again. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards. Gallery Lyle Sally & Kowalski.png|Sally and Kowalski and their boss Lyle sneaking into George's hotel room to steal the deed. Lyle Sally & Kowalksi 2.png|Kowalski grinning menacingly with the deed Nook and Granny.png|Searching an old Granny instead of Cranny Screenshot (756).png|Kowalski reavealing her assets! Screenshot (759).png|Kowalski joining forces with Sally Screenshot (463).png|Thinking they are winning! Screenshot (867).png|Watching George's head being smacked against trees Screenshot_(868).png|George explaining he has to hit the women Ito save the Jungle Screenshot (872).png|Seeing Rocky is about to kick them off! Screenshot (858).png|Being kicked off Screenshot (364).png|Lift Off! Trying to stay oo Screenshot (862).png|Kowalski goes flying - and screaming Screenshot (708).png|Crashing down on the ground! Screenshot (686).png|Rocky seeing what he has to deal with Rocky facing Kowalski & Sally.png|Rocky thinking of a suitable punishment for the two Sally & Kowalksi defeat.png|Rocky pounces as the poor girls are hammered into the ground! Sally & Kowalksi grounded.png|Sally & Kowalski are grounded--''literally!'' Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character pairs Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Henchmen Category:American characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters